transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Game is Afoot
London The skyline of the capital of Britain is dominated by various famous landmarks such as Big Ben, St. Peter's Cathedral, and London Bridge. Crowded narrow streets make it very hard for giant robots to walk around in, but smaller robots and humans can move around with ease. Contents: Chumley Manor The Moist Muffin Obvious exits: Out leads to United Kingdom. Grating leads to London Sewer System. Rodimus Prime says, "Red Alert, encryption code 4872-Brawn." Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Rodimus Prime says, "Science Club, where is our nonlethal option?" Rodimus Prime says, "Because we're probably going to need it sooner than later." Brainstorm says, "I still think a Giant Freeze Ray solves all of life's problems. Either that, or something exploding is always good." Repugnus says, "And I think that my 'multiple mysterious accidents' solution might work better!" Rodimus Prime says, "Do those mysterious accidents result in casualities, Repugnus?" Repugnus says, "Well! Mmm... allegedly!" Brainstorm says, "But if you INSIST on going the boring route, I can work on something for ya!" Rodimus Prime says, "At some point soon, Repugnus, you and I are going to have a serious talk." Air Raid says, "Heh heh." Scoop says, "Can we try and just explode what's suppose to be exploded this time, Brainstorm?" Carly Witwicky says, "Why not have some sort of expo, Rodimus. We could invite all the Galactic Assembly and there could be games and workshopping" Brainstorm says, "You would have my FULL SUPPORT for that, Scoop!" Repugnus says, "And then we strike?" Brainstorm says, "What are we talking about, again?" Rodimus Prime says, "Yeah, you're all fired." Repugnus says, "D'oh!" Brainstorm says, "Of course, I really KNOW what this is all about, but... having someone repeat it to me helps me clarify my thoughts on the situation. Yeah." Scoop laughs softly. "Same ol Brainstorm." Grapple grumbles with a heavy tone of sarcasm, "Have you tried a big, shiny distraction?" Rodimus Prime says, "What, like a hologram of a giant planetformer showing up?" Grapple says, "...That sounds reasonable." Rodimus Prime says, "And Blurr, next time I send you on a covert mission to obtain schematics on a hostile fleet, don't forget the covert part." Blurr says, "Yessir!" Red Alert says, "Not to sound paranoid, but wouldn't a giant planetformer image only hurt our public relations in regards to Silas' stance of our race's danger?" Rodimus Prime says, "Not paranoid at all, Red, though I guess I have to work harder on my sarcastic voice..." Blurr has arrived. Scoop has arrived. Repugnus has arrived. Amber MacKenzie arrives from the United Kingdom. Amber MacKenzie has arrived. Carly Witwicky has arrived. Spike Witwicky has arrived. Firestar has arrived. Apocryphacius has arrived. London. Home to a convergence of history, art, and culture, both past, present and future. Also home to Sir Ernest Gentry, a wealthy jewel collector- who was just struck by a shocking daylight robbery right in front of his own mansion. This crime occurred despite the fact that a whole security squad was delivering the incredibly rare and valuable Hopeless Diamond to its new owner. According the eyewitness accounts, just as the security force delivered the diamond to the driveway of the mansion, some protesters began picketing and yelling on the street just outside the property. (According to the media, this collector has some possible ties to the so-called "blood diamond trade" and thus is a controversial figure to those who believe the rumors). Apparently, one or more of the protesters threw some smoke bombs at the property, creating chaos and confusion- which is when the thief decided to strike. After the smoke cleared, one of the security guards- and the Hopeless Diamond- were missing. By the end of the day, the guard reappeared- in a state of confusion- miles away, and the diamond has not been found, despite a huge reward. But there are some clues... and some of those lead to a shocking suggestion- that an Autobot may have been involved! That is why the Authorities have asked the Autobots (and allies) to appear here today. Members of the media stand by the entrance as the Autobots and allies arrive, and as they enter the mansion (through a garage entrance set up just for them) they will see Rolls-Royce cars and other signs of vast wealth. Several luxurious lofts and other kinds of furniture have been prepared as seats and couches, and a table is lined with food and drink both humans and Cybertronians can ingest. (For the humans there are, of course, tea and scones, digestives, and other cookies and crackers!) Other, smaller tables are set up with evidence and laptops displaying video feeds. As the Autobots and allies enter, they will notice several humans milling about, including the man who seems in charge. It is the Detective Inspector Lestrange, an older middle-aged man with silvery hair. He sips some coffee, talking to another officer and may be overheard complaining, "....but this is not my division!!!!" The other officer looks nonplussed, and the Inspector sighs with a "Fine, but this is above and beyond the call of duty, having to play watch over a bunch of aliens- and mark my words, when HE gets here, he is going to set our relations with these aliens back a couple hundred years!" Carly enters the house wearing an enormous coat that one might find on popular Sunday evening BBC shows. Because London is extremely cold. Has an Autobot stolen the diamond? It is very probable given the riff-raff that hangs out in Metroplex. She waves to everyone as she enters, and heads straight for the buffet table, taking a big spoonfull of Marmite and handing one to Spike. "Spike, I hope that you havn't stolen this diamond in a misguised attempt at regaining my affection." Scoop is here to help! ... Okay he's here to help because Tracer wanted to help, having some past experiences with criminal activities even if he doesn't want to admit how he has such experiences. Meanwhile Scoop can at least be support and encouragement to the others involved. "Ah, the local authoraties are here already. That's great. Hello, noble officers of enforcement." "What posh living arrangements. I wonder if he needs someone to keep track of all those vehicles?" Holepunch rubs his chin with a hand. "If I wasn't already involved in this important position of military importance I would definately consider dispensing this fellow my resume." Tracer just rolls his eyes at both his partners. Repugnus does not have a fancy car mode like some of the other Autobots, so he had to hitch a ride inside of I-Haul, the Autobot who turns into a U-Haul. Eventually he emerges from I-Haul in robot mode, feeling stiff and cramped. "Engh... agh... enh..." he grunts, pulling himself out of the storage area. He takes a moment to stretch himself out and scratch his aft in plain view of the press. "Shit, I really need to get my own wheels," he says, and the media picks up on that too, leading to a series of editorials along the lines of, "Are the Autobots too crude for their own good?" But he makes his way through the garage and into the mansion all the same, hunched over, hand on his back, grimacing. "Hate back pains. It's not a 'fun' pain." He overhears something. "Eh, it's okay humans, I've beat you back to ruining our relations a long time ago. What's up?" Spike Witwicky takes the marmite and stares at it suspiciously. He then frowns at Carly. "Carly, I would /never/ steal a diamond for you." He pauses. "I-I mean I would steal all the diamonds in the world for you. But not this one." His frown deepens. "I did not steal the diamond," he states clearly and stiffly. Firestar vroom vrooms along the meticulously kept driveway and into the spacious garage, seamlessly transforming into her robot mode shortly after entering the space. She observes the extravagence permeating this man's residence with less than a passing interest, and not hanging on any one particular piece of ornamentation for long. Firestar walks lightly into the mansion proper, following the group as it assembles in the meeting hall. "So who is it that we are liaising with here, again?," she asks no one in particular, though loudly enough for everyone to hear. "...no, look, I am an expert on evil science crystals," Apocryphacius hates that he is phasing it that way, but that is really the most accurate way to put it, "...not on diamonds. Unless they are evil science diamonds, then I could probably make them explode or something." It is unclear to whom he is explaining this or how he arrived, but nonetheless, he is here! Jacob Kastner, the young security guard who had gone missing and then turned up hours later with his memory partially gone, is also here. The police had insisted that he make himself available for interviews, since he is, after all, a vital piece of evidence. He is tall and muscular with sand-colored hair and blue eyes. Physically fit, since that's to be expected of someone in his position. The man looks just as perplexed as the officer Lestrange had been speaking to, if not more so. He is sitting on one of the fancy couches around the buffet, a leg bouncing nervously. Repugnus especially creeps him out... We're all a little creeped out by Repugnus my boy. Carly waves her Marmite-spoon at Spike, and then puts it back without eating it. "Y-yes. Yes. Right answer, Spike. Anyway, they're saying it's an Autobot, so they probably found Autobot electrons or something. Now, let's sort this out so we can get back home. I'm sure Rodimus needs some help installing urinals for Velum, and... and on that note, you DID phone Plumbotron to fix the toilet in the apartment, didn't you? You didn't try and do it yourself?" She pulls Spike after her to look for Inspector LeStrange Detective Inspector Lestrange nods to Carly and motions towards a coat rack, then looks up at Scoop. "Hello, ...uh, noble...space Autobot!" Lestrange looks especially unsettled as Repugnus comes in. "Uh....just a moment, uh...sir? And I'll give the report to everyone when all of our scheduled guests have arrived." Spike gets a suspicious glance, but the Inspector has a little too much on his hands right now to really go question the guy. Besides, the questions will start soon enough. He waves to Firestar when she enters. "It's a joint effort with the Scotland Yard, London Police, and other law enforcement agencies." Apocryphacius gets a long, confused stare until Lestrange realizes he is being less than polite and looks away after a hopefully-courteous nod to the creature. Finally, the Inspector holds up his hands once all the Autobots and allies have arrived and looks up, slightly nervous- but determined not to let it faze him- at the strange and very large alien life forms looming above. "Greetings, uh, Autobots! And Allies! We're very pleased you agreed to meet us here today. We're running an investigation concerning the missing Hopeless Diamond and we're hoping you can help us figure out what happened, in the interest of peace and uh, harmony between our species and/or... affiliations. We are also waiting on a local detective who agreed to help us interview you all...." He looks around impatiently. "Of course, he's taking his sweet time, I see. Hopefully he will arrive shortly." Back to the matter at hand: "There are certain video feeds on this property which have provided evidence that...well" He looks a little nervous, since he's not quite sure how the Autobots will react to this news...."That one of your own might be a suspect in this crime." He points to Jacob Kastner, sitting on the couch. "This man is the Security Guard who was at the scene of the crime." He then points to a laptop, which begins playing a black and white video of the robbery. "You can see Jacob here...." He points to the man carrying a box, which contains the diamond. Suddenly, Jacob just disappears! "And here's that video played in slow motion...." Jacob disappears again, but this time an Autobot-size blurr of *something* can almost be seen. "That's as clear as we've been able to get that... Whatever it was, it was FAST. Almost too fast for our video. Our detectives have been working on that video, however, and coordinating with security here in London. Our belief is that streak of something you see here is the same size- and speed- of an Autobot named Blurr. Who, coincidentally, was spotted in London on that same day!!!" Spike Witwicky gets pulled along without complaint. "Plumbotron said he'd take a bit so I thought I'd have a look at it myself. I mean, I fix a lot of things, all I had to do was google a little. It's fine now! Shh, the inspector is speaking!" He squints at the laptop, and color drains from his face as the culprit becomes fairly clear. "Blurr... Oh no." He lowers his voice. "Wasn't he being monitored for strange behavior?" Repugnus frowns as all the humans in the room seem to be giving him wary looks. "What? Do I got a boogie on my nose? Oh, I know! You think I look SCARY! Well! This isn't my scary mode, people!" He quickly transforms into monster mode! "THIS is my scary mode!" He gives a needle-fanged grin. Shuffling over to the video, Repugnus frowns, which looks really horrible and disgusting on his huge monster face. "Eh... I dunno if I buy it. I mean... what the frag is Blurr gonna do with some silly diamond? I'm not sure if anybody told you humans this, but we don't value certain commodities the same way. Also, if we want diamonds we got ways of makin' 'em ourselves." He glances at Spike. "He was? Aw man, and I just promoted him!" Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Apocryphacius has to ask, "...does Blurr have a motive? Diamonds have notoriously low resale value, due to the diamond cabal." He steeples his tentacles. "So reselling it would not make sense. Also, as, ah, er, erm, Repugnus says, diamonds do not have much cultural or economic value for Transformers." Did it have to be Repugnus? Scoop finds just enough room to sit down, hopefully the huge wheels afixed to his limbs won't take up too much room, he kinda has to hunch down as it is. "Not to dismiss your evidence out of hand my good officer," he replies, "but it wouldn't be the first time the Decepticons or someone else has tried to frame an Autobot. Though if it -is- one of our own for whatever reason, rest assured they shall be dealt with accordingly!" He then leans forward a little closer to regard the playback, sticking out his lower metallic lip with a deep 'hmmmm' in thought. Holepunch meanwhile pulls out his digital clipboard. "Let me cross-reference chassis builds and speed capabilities. While Blurr certainly is the fastest Autobot, he is not necessarily the only Transformer that relies on speed or exceptional agility. There's also the possibility of use of holograms or other virtual-sensory methods that could alter the events seen." Flips digital pages. "That smoke could have a disruptive preception, for just one example." Tracer doesn't feel like talking much as usual, but he does turn a bit to give Spike a curious look at the muttering about suspicious behavoir. Carly scowls at Spike and yanks his arm a bit harder as he admits to Ramboing the toilet without professional help. Autobot City will probably be flooded upon their return. Luckily for Spike, the video catches her eyes. "That's very concerning, inspector, but it's a bit of a leap to accuse Blurr. There are plenty of fast Transformers, and some of them evil. Like that really fast blue Decepticon who shifts everywhere. I can't remember his name though. And how do you know the diamond was even in the box to begin with? Perhaps it is still he-YEARGH!" Repugnus's transforming into his ScArY mode right beside her is pretty scary, and she immediately topples over. Carly Witwicky says, "Has anyone seen Blurr?" Repugnus says, "...geeze, Carly, I scared you? Didn't you have your car vaporized by Shockwave? While you were still inside the car?" Repugnus says, "And eh, I overheard him on the radio once? Blurr, where ya at, dawg?" Carly Witwicky says, "Yes but Shockwave isn't scary" Jake Kastner turns his attention to Lestrange as he starts droning. Ugh...these government types. He slouches slightly, trying not to look Repugnus' way. He's seen these guys before, yeah. On the news, in pictures, from a distance--and he knew some of them were kinda creepy...but he'd never been in the same building building with Cybertronians before. At least that he knew of. Not to mention Quintessons... Jake slouches a bit in his seat as Lestrange keeps talking. Right, he thought it was aliens. Pfff. What use would these guys have for diamonds? He almost interrupts the Inspector, but thinks better of it. Once the older man is finished talking, the aliens seem to be thinking the same thing he's been thinking all along. Nodding, he raises his hand, but doesn't really wait to be given permission to voice his opinion before speaking up. "If I may, Inspector. They kinda have a point. I mean, they're aliens. With the kind of technology they have---" he shrugs for emphasis. "--what would one of them want with a diamond from Earth? They may be valuable to us, but...well, you get my drift." Repugnus says, "...yeah, I guess." Carly Witwicky says, "And I had insurance, so it was win-win, really" Blurr says, "Yes, Repugnus?" Repugnus says, "Your insurance covered disintegrat--oh, hi Blurr! Just checking up on ya. How do ya like your promotion, eh? If I ever get killed or thrown out of the Autobots, heh, you'll get bumped up even higher! How do you like the sound of that?" Blurr says, "It's great, Repugnus, thank you for rewarding my efforts." "Well a properly cut diamond or similar gemstone could potentially be used as a lense or emitter for a ray weapon," Scoop replies. "Buuuut we also have means of producing such artificially, so that's a fairly farfetched reason." Repugnus says, "Oh, it's no problem, you've been doing a good job. And I don't make compliments without sarcasm lightly, or very often." Firestar lifts her chin and regards Lestrange as he addresses her open inquiry, returning his wave with a curt nod of her head. Satisfied, she squeezes her way into the room as it grows more cramped with Cybertronians by the minute. She scopes out a couch, and sits next to Scoop as the Inspector unveils the security feed. She peers at it intently, sharing much the same reaction as the others. "Does the officer," she points quite rudely at Kastner, "recall any details from the robbery that might implicate Blurr, or absolve him from suspicion?" Spike Witwicky glares at Repugnus, helping Carly up. "I think we'll have to talk to Blurr ourselves... Th-though I'm certain no Autobot would willingly commit such a crime." Blurr says, "Oh, I know you well enough to understand that your sincere compliments are extremely rare!" Apocryphacius raises a tentacle over his lips and suggests, "I suppose he /could/ be suffering from some alien sort of obsessive compulsive disorder or kleptomania. Oh, oooh, maybe Mindwipe hypnotized him to steal the diamond to make the Autobots look like idiots? That is what I would... er... yeah. You know." Carly clambers to her feet and glares up at the horrible monster that is Repugnus. "Unless it was a cultural misunderstanding!" she adds. "Or the diamond was in fact some sort of power source set to explode - which is MUCH more likely than you'd think. I'm sure we can get this cleared up." Detective Inspector Lestrange can't help but step back as Repugnus transforms. "I..I believe you!" He says a little too quickly. "But...wait, so you're saying that Cybertronians don't value diamonds? Even one this large?" Another officer pipes up: "You can MAKE them? ...Uh, mind showing ME?" Lestange glares at the officer, then looks over to Apoc. "Uh- well, see, that's what we were trying to figure out. What DO you guys value, then? If not stuff like diamonds, then how do you know who is, well, wealthy, and who isn't?" Lestrange hmmms at Scoop. "That's true, isn't it? I've heard about your battles with those Decepticons. Who by most accounts, can't be trusted." Lestrange refrains from pointing out other reports saying neither side can be trusted. "...And, that's good to hear. I'm glad you want to help, if there is a problem. And yes... (he nods to Holepunch) that would be very useful!" To Carly, he says, "Yes... we have some inspectors still gatehring data. It's not quite "in the bag" yet. That's why we wanted to talk to you today." He casts a glance at Jacob as he speaks. "That's what they keep saying. It is odd, I suppose... but what if he was getting a diamond for someone who DOES value it? What connections do you Autobots have, anyway? We realize you have done a lot to help us humans, and we appreciate it, but you're still alien beings... you must have many connections in that great big universe out there. And probably many debts to pay?" He asks, pointedly...but still trying to be polite to the giant alien space robots. Carly Witwicky says, "Hi Blurr, we were all hanging out in London and wondering if you'd like to join us? It's a very nice city." Kastner actually doesn't look surprised at Firestar's accusatory glance. He shrugs. "I have no recollection of what happened, other than being trapped in an empty car. Well, I mean, empty save for myself." Is he not actually denying the fact that he might have done it himself? "It's just...a big blank." he shrugs. Bug Creature just gives Carly the most disappointed look he possibly can with his huge, ugly mug. "Really, Carly? Really? Oh, come on." Suddenly he jerks towards Carly and goes, "BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Then he stands up straight and laughs at her. "Nah, I kid." He snorts. "Well, what do we value? Energon. Energon. Energon. Rare metal alloys. Energon... you know, the usual. Oh, and some of us value a really good time. As for connections, well, most of us Autobots don't like mucking around with criminals!" Pause. "MOST OF US..." Meanwhile he plots Operation: Stun Blurr in his Office Repugnus says, "Nah, that's okay. But I am going to want to meet with you later, Blurr, in my office. I know you don't like my office, but, I do, so that's where we're gonna meet." Apocryphacius is thankful for the save, and he explains, "While I am not an Autobot, I am aware that they value energon, shanix, power chip rectifiers, electrum, fine artwork, and unusual weapons. Corporal Witwicky is correct, though, maybe the diamond was going to explode. Happens all the time. Now, let me set up a portable MRI machine to image the brain of our friend here..." He works on setting up a MRI machine! Perceptor has arrived. Blurr says, "Sure thing!" Blurr says, "Just let me know when you need me." "Blueshift?" Holepunch offers to Carly who couldn't remember the right name. "Yes, he and Redshift are on this list speedwise, although they don't really look the same as the shilouette. But again, holograms, or disruptive effect in the smoke." Holepunch sighs, and passes the pad to one of the other officers. "It is sadly not an inclusive list, but it is the most likely matchs. Anyone got any coffee here?" "What the Quintesson said," Scoop nods his head at Apocryphacius' remarks. "The point is if it was a Cybertronian stealing the diamond, they more likely were doing so for either mad science, or some sort of collection piece, because unless you're someone like that scheming shyster in the Combaticons, pure monetary value means little to us." He shrugs. "At least in the same manner as it does to humans." "Or maybe the theif just wanted to see if they could do it. A challenge. Some crooks care not for the actual value." Tracer actually had something to say finally! "Yes, but-" Carly begins, and then Repugnus lunges at her again and she falls over. "Argh!" As always, the scientist is fashionably late (he has a knack for losing track of time whilst engrossed in his experiments). He walks in, taking stock of his surroundings and the tail end of the conversation. "Greetings and good evening," Perceptor says in his mild British accent. "and might I add, although a diamond may hold some scientific value, it is much farther down on the list of rare and highly sought resources among us researchers. Cybertronians, at least among the Autobot lot, would not have excessive use for a diamond. Then again, there may be some hidden purpose that we have yet to discover, what we do not know is our enemy." The Inspector listens to Repugnus. "Ah...energon. Ok..." He looks at a tablet that an officer is showing him. "OH, I see...Energon.... it's a fuel source. But what do you value for... you value a good time? What's a good time to you?" He then listens to Apoc, stroking his face thoughtfully. "I see... uh, wait, a portable MRI machine? You can BUILD that?" He nods to Scoop and the others. "But just because it's unlikely, doesn't mean it's impossible.... Uh, you guys like "mad science"? (He glances over at Apoc again) Wait, Combati-who?" When Percepto walks in, Lestrange is pleasantly surprised-and kinda confused, especially at his voice. "Wait- you're British? And yes- that sounds quite...thoughtful!" Suddenly there is an interruption. "BORED." A tall man with high cheekbones, black hair, and a long black coat enters the room, casting an appraising glance at the Autobots assembled there and hardly a look at the other humans. The Inspector looks both relieved and annoyed at the same time to see the new man. "Ah! This is the Consulting Detective we have been waiting for! Autobots and allies, meet Sherlock Holmerbatch!" Sherlock plunks himself down on a couch set up for humans. Behind him comes another man with brown hair, carrying a laptop. "OH wow! This is brilliant! Autobots! Hello!" He waves to the Autobots and points his laptop at them as if he's getting it on a video feed. "This is amazing! It's such a pleasure to meet you all! I'm John Watsman and this is Sherlock Holmerbatch. This may well be the most exciting thing I ever get to put on my blog! I'll bet I get all kinds of hits for this encounter." Sherlock looks at him, annoyed. "As if. I seriously doubt any of this compares to the amazing work I did on that case you named "The Great Game." Or even my work in the Baskervilles! These are merely giant space robots. Like.... like overgrown children's toys! What's so difficult to deduce about them?" He waves his hand, obviously in a mood. John looks slightly embarrassed and apologizes to the Cybertronians. "I'm so sorry... he really is excited and honored to be here and we really don't mean to offend you in any way whatsoever... he's just been working very late hours and is quite tired, that's all..." "I HAVE NOT and I AM NOT." "No, no, really, he has..and is..." Sherlock looks up at the Autobots and allies. "Whatever. I am here to ask you all some questions." Spike Witwicky sighs as Carly topples over again. "Repugnus, MUST you?" Times like this he wishes he had a bigger scarier robot mode. Autobot X... Holmerbatch and Watsman get a polite nod. "They're used to this reaction, don't worry." Carly climbs to her feet and pats Spike on the shoulder. "It's okay, Spike, don't protect my honour or anything." She brightens considerably as she sees Sherlock Holmerbatch, and bounds over to him to shake his hand, brushing back a strand of hair from her face nervously. "M-Mr Holmerbatch, it's a priviledge to meet you! I'm a big fan of that thing you do with the violin!" Tracer and Holepunch give each other a look at Holmerbatch's attitude. Scoop on the other hand is either oblivious to it, or just trying to keep up his usual polite and helpful attitude as he sits down again, resting his arms on his knees so he's not so uncomfortable hunched down. "Then by all means detective, ask your questions so we can get this matter cleared up." If it -is- Blurr, there is going to have to be very stern words with him. Bug Creature laughs as Carly falls over again. "I thought you were brave or something! I guess not! Hahaha, sorry, Spike, but your wife's a coward! Ahem..." He turns back to the Inspector. "What's a good time to me? Well, I'm very sorry, but that's classified!" When a real investigator arrives, Repugnus deigns to revert back to his nicer mode. "Hi there, I'm Repugnus! And I'm one of the guys who keeps trolling Mr. Watsman's blog. Nice to finally meet you two in the flesh! Ol Lestrange here wants to throw one of our buddies, Blurr, in the stockade, but I'm sure you can sort it out right quick. Ain't that right?" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! The scientist frowns. "....British?" it doesn't appear that the term means much to the Cybertronian. "Er, yes, I suppose I am inclined towards their native dialect of English," Perceptor says mildly. "... and thank you. I doubt you will find any of us guilty--a diamond is an unlikely object for a species such as ourselves to pilfer." He transforms into microscope mode, the microscope module zooming in on Watsman and Holmerbatch. "Ah, so you are the author of that blog. I have glanced at it once or twice." To Holmerbatch, he says, "Mm, yes, well, while you were a bulbous, fleshy mass of organic liquid in a female womb, I was being nominated for the twelfth time as one of Cybertron's leading scientists.....what were you wanting to inquire about?" Apocryphacius deadpans, "I only do mad science when ordered to do so." Wait, that wasn't actually a joke. "But I assure you, this /is/ a real MRI." The machine he has assembled looks legit. "Hopefully Perceptor can help me interpret the results, if we could just have our young friend lay down...?" He tries to ignore the arrogant detective. Tries. Jake listens to the others as they discuss the matter at hand, looking bored. He nods politely to Holmerbatch and Watsman when they arrive. "Listen guys...I'm not saying I didn't do it. I mean, I could have. What I am saying, is that I really don't think the 'Bots would have done it." Despite how creepy Repugnus is. "They don't have a proper motive. We've already established that a diamond is hardly valuable enough to them, and besides, they don't do that kind of thing! They're the good guys. If it really was some Cybertronian, it was probably a Decepticon!" The young man glances nervously at Apocryphacius as the Quintesson tries to get him to lie down in the MRI he just set up. "Er..." he looks a bit hesitant. I mean, come on--Quintessons look creepy! And a lot more so up close! "Sorry, what's this for?" Hoist has arrived. Grapple has arrived. Inspector Lestrange decides that now that Sherlock is here, he may have time to question Spike a little further. He walks over to him and taps a foot. "So, Spike, was it? I couldn't help but over hear you mentioning something about stealing diamonds? Or...not? Exactly what is it that you do for the Autobots? Do you... ever procure things for them, or help them obtain resources on our planet?" Sherlock, meanwhile, looks regaly down at Carly as she gushes. "Well, you have taste, obviously..." Then he looks more closely. "Hmmm...however, while I can see you are married, I also can tell from the minute claw marks on your hand that you have been seeing..dating?...a scorpion!? Pray tell me what THAT was about!" Sherlock finishes with a flourish. Lestange then watches Perceptor turn into a microscope, jumping back a little as he does so. "WOAH. I HEARD you guys could do that, but... to SEE it up close..." He shakes his head, returning to professional mode, and nods. Watsman grins broadly at Percy mentioning reading his blog. "Really? That's fantasic! Do you peruse the internet often?" Lestrange nods to Apoc. "Alright, sounds good...I think. Jacob, just go over there and get scanned- NOW." Sherlock raises an eyebrow at Perceptor. "How often do Autobots just "see the scenery" and "hang around" as your friend Blurr was recently spotted doing? And where were YOU on that day?" Hoist transforms into his Toyota Hi-Lux mode. Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Carly shakes her head. "Actually, I was beaten up by a robot chicken in the women's toilets of a Californian bar." She pauses. "America," she adds quickly, by way of an explanation. She tugs at Sherlock's coat. "This is a lovely coat by the way, you wear it so well... can I try it on?" Apocryphacius explains in an incongruously soothing voice, "It is an MRI machine. It will allow us to image your brain to see if there is any structural damage to support your claim of amnesia. Please remove any metal objects. You do not have a pacemaker, do you?" His faces click around. "Alibi? /I/ was in the morgue at EDC headquarters, you will find footage to that effect." Apocryphacius transforms into his Judgement mode. Spike Witwicky continues to glower at Repugnus until Sherlock comes over to question him. He puts his hands some defensively, "I was merely clarifying what my wife had said! I wouldn't steal diamonds, I certainly don't have the means. I serve the Autobots under the EDC. I was once a diplomat... Nowadays I just pilot exos and fix 'bots. Carly, please..." Toyota Hi-Lux is stopped at a roundabout not too far away where, bizarrely, a curious large blue box had appeared right in the middle of it. Hoist's crane is being carefully maneuvered over the box as the traffic snarls and honks around him. "It shan't be a moment, folks!" "...right." Jacob nods as the Inspector basically orders him to comply with the scan, revmoing anything metal he happens to be wearing, which includes a watch and a couple of ID tags he wears around his neck. The young security guard approaches the MRI, and lies down uncertainly, hoping this tentacle-y alien won't spontaneously decide to start vivisecting him or something. Perceptor chuckles slightly, quietly amused by Lestrange's shock. His microscope module swivels to study Lestrange as well. "Ah, that day? I had just finalized the techniques of entering the time space contiuum at a particular point in the past to observe actual events that are critical to our military present. My, you are starting to sound a bit like our security director--how unfortunate." Perceptor's chassis folds downward as he transforms into a compact microscope. Ah, roundabouts. Such a purely English thing, and it was something that Grapple was quickly learning was an absolute annoyance. But, look, a curious large blue box, and Hoist was helping, so he shall as well! He parks behind his greener companion, if only to help block traffic and, you know, not have someone crash in to them. Working safe! "Depends on the Autobot, really," Scoop replies helpfully. "There are several that take specific pleasure in exploring your planet or its various attractions." He holds up one hand to start counting off on fingers with the other. "Hound, Groove, Jazz and Blaster, Beachcomber... there's probably more I'm not remembering at the moment." "Would you like me to put together a list?", Holepunch offers. Which gets Tracer to facepalm. "What do you have, a list of what lists you need to make?" Holepunch twists to hold his clipboard in the other direction out of view. "Stop spying over my shoulder!" Repugnus, ever keen to make the lives of others harder, remarks, "Nah, you were right, though, Sherlock, she was dating a scorpion! And her husband was even right there, the sick little voyeur!" He winks at Spike. "Anyway, Sherlock, between bouts of brutal violence with the Decepticons, hanging around and enjoying the scenery is one of the few ways we CAN have a good time!" Noticing Jacob's about to get scanned, Repugnus says, "Don't worry, little dude! His inventions usually work! A little TOO well sometimes..." He glares at Apocryphacius. Toyota Hi-Lux halts the motion of his crane as he observes Grapple pulling in behind him. "Ah, Grapple! Your arrival is most fortituous! Would you mind assisting me by making sure the crane is properly attached to this box?" Grapple 's crane bops up a little, as if he were 'looking' at Hoist. Expressions are kind of hard in vehicle mode, yanno. "Ah.. Of course." He neglects to mention that he's been following Hoist for most of the day. "What is that, anyway?" Firestar rolls her optics at the response she's given by Kastner (excuse me but I was eating dinner IRL, back off), falling back fully into the couch with a huff. "Okay, so are we all going to throw Blurr under the bus based on some horrible security camera footage? Or is there something else you'd like to show us, Sherlock? If that is your real name!" Toyota Hi-Lux gradually lowers his crane down toward the box, the claws slowly parting, before dropping down just a few inches past the roof. The claws come together, hooking under the lip of the box's roof, before hauling it up slowly into the air. "I admit I have no idea, Grapple, but the reasons why I do not know are particularly intriguing!" Teamwork! At it's finest! Grapple's hook matches up with Hoist's perfectly to pick up the curious blue box. "..How unusual. I believe I've seen one or two of these in this city, but they were a different color..." Sherlock studies Carly, then with a slight shrug takes off his coat dramatically. "Of course." He leans over as he hands her the coat, his sharp blue eyes seeming to see all. Lestange looks at Spike. "Uh huh. You appear to be quite nervous. A diplomat, huh? Pilot exos? That's gonna take some fuel, isn't it? And that suit's upkeep can't be cheap. That's gonna take some kind of cash, isn't it?" Sherlock, meanwhile, looks completely nonplussed by Perceptor. "But which space time continium? Is it a multiverse contium, or a mere parallel continium?" To Scoop, he listens and nods. To Holepunch, he points at John. "Give him the list." John continues to record everything for his blog, looking fascinated by it all. Sherlock gazes at Repugnus. "Indeed. Brutal violence, you say? I thought the Autobots strove for peaceful resolutions and only use force when absolutely neccessary. Are you saying that some of you enjoy more...aggessive means to get what you want?" He looks at repugnus. "Certainly, the numerous marks and cuts on your body would indicate you like a good fight... quite more often that the others here, perhaps?" To Firestar: "Of course it is. And speaking of fighting...you would appear to be another one who doesn't quite live up to the more peaceful front Autobots usually emply." He studies her. "What were you doing in San Franscisco in a junk yard, anyway?" Toyota Hi-Lux lowers the box down amidst the police cordon for them to deal with and then, carefully reversing to avoid Grapple and the stalled traffic, moves forward and begins to drive down the street in the general direction of a large house. "It is a curious thing indeed, Grapple, but I imagine it is a mystery for another day." Judgement cringes openly when Repugnus glares at him, and he tries to hide behind the MRI machine. So, what are the MRI results, anyway? "...Per-Perceptor, would you please help me look at these results?" Grapple turns his headlights and crane in just the right way to evoke shrugging. Or perhaps indigestion. Who really knows? "Perhaps it's simply painted a different color? It could be an average shift in... Fashion." Which Grapple knows very little about. Still, he keeps following Hoist! With a 'Thank you', Carly takes Sherlock's coat and slips it on, happily. She makes no move to take it off and give it back. "So are we all agreed that it was probably the Decepticons, or an altruistic Blurr? It would help if he was here, it would certainly be more use than interrogating Repugnus, as fun as that sounds." At this point Scoop mostly just sits back and lets the big genius Autobots do their thing. Though he's clearly smiling at it. "You go guys. I have total faith in you being able to put all the pieces in place for this puzzle." "Parallel of course, how else shall you observe the present universe you currently reside in? Although multiverses can be also useful for observing, the events are never completely accurate," he says precisely, "it is of little importance, these details--this kind of science is the type that I immerse myself in daily." He nods at Apocryphacius. "Of course. And don't be so intimdiated by Repugnus. He can be a buffoon in a clown costume at times." Repugnus coughs, looking a bit anxious as Sherlock correctly deduces part of his character. It's not that abnormal for an Autobot to like fighting, but if he looked further. "Eh, heheh, yeah, actually, we are... peace loving machines! But, see, the thing is, to keep that peace sometimes you just gotta punch a 'con in the head, you know what I mean? Hahaha..." He steps away from Sherlock, not wanting the investigator a closer look at him. Toyota Hi-Lux is midlly curious as to what Grapple is trying to tell him before he suddenly puts on his brakes in response to a young police constable stationed outside a mansion further down the block stepping out into the street and raising her hand. Hoist waits patiently for the young woman to approach and to speak first. "Sorry, sir, but this is officially police business. I'm going to have to ask you to....wait..." The young officer's voice trails off as she seems to notice that there is no one inside the vehicle she has just stopped. Spike Witwicky folds his arms. "The EDC takes care of the fuel cost," he insists dismissively, attention falling back on Carly. He sighs again. Firestar scoffs haughtily, glancing at Scoop for a brief moment before returning to Sherlock with a sarcastic smile. "I guess that's a no. And obviously we're wasting our time here, if that's all the evidence you've been able to scrap together. And I'm supposed to believe you're a detective? Ha. You should be glad that Perceptor showed up, Mr. Homelatch. He'll do all the mental heavy lifting for you, else you'll be here all week." Firestar slaps the top of her thighs with her hands and stands, moving back to the garage. Grapple lets out a very small chuckle; somehow, the constant surprise at 'empty' vehicles amused him a bit. "I apologize, is there an emergency happening? Perhaps we can help?" Autobots, always helping! Really, being helpful! He's right, you know. Combat: Judgement compares his Technical to 60: Success! Combat: Microscope compares his Technical to 60: Success! Sherlock gives Carly a look, but lets her keep wearing the coat for now. "Where is Blurr, anyway? Why didn't he come? Or are you suspicious of him, as well?" He looks at Scoop. "I could ask the same of you... do Autobots usually trust each other, or are you generally suspicious? You would appear to be able to trust them..." He points to the Nebulans. "Who are they, anyway? I have noticed those life forms in some other footage of the Autobots..." To Percy, he merely nods. "A fellow scientist, then... though of course it was obvious by the small chemical stains on your fingers." Repugnus gets a piercing glare and Sherlock comnes in to "loom"- despite the fact that Sherlock is much smaller. It doesn't seem to faze him at all. "Indeed? NO, I am afraid I do not.... In fact, it would appear your entire form is stained with quite a bit of...various fluids that I deduce belong to the "blood" as it were, of your enemies. Where were you on the day in question? Do you owe anyone a favor, by any chance?" He looks at Firestar. "Again I could say the same for you. Are you afraid of being questioned about your activities? I have some other evidence, actually... but I am waiting for the results of that scan. However, I already know what the results will be." Judgement looks over the MRI scan results, and he leoks to Perceptor for confirmation. he explain hesitantly, "Well, there does seem to be structural evidence for amnesia, and... some kind of drug in his system? Nothing I have seen on Earth. Perceptor, do you have anything to add? Maybe... we should do a blood draw for further analysis? ...maybe Perceptor should do the blood draw." The young constanble glances at both vehicles, raising her eyebrows as the large yellow one in back talks to her, and shrugs. It's been that kind of day. "You'd be more of those Autobot fellows, then? There's some of you inside, as it happens." She helpfully points up to the large house she was standing in front of a few moments ago, and Hoist flashses his lights in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Constanble! We'll see about making ourselves useful there." Hoist transforms and, carefully moving around the officer, walks down the road before standing even with the building. He leans in to see if he can spot anyone familiar through the windows. At the question about his partners Scoop leans forward a little to rest a hand on each's shoulder. "They're Nebulans, my good if stuffy sir. A race of aliens of which some members have joined our cause in the fight against evil and tyranical conquest." He pauses to make a face. "Though unfortunately several of them have joined the Decepticons as well." Toyota Hi-Lux transforms into his Hoist mode. Repugnus had been having so much fun up until now! Now this silly human's going to figure out that he's actually a psychopath who hides his misdeeds from the other Autobots! "Ah, heheh... er--" He backs up against a wall, accidentally bumping into a suit of armor which clatters onto the ground in pieces. "--well, that day I was..." Torturing a Decepticon gumby? He can't tell him that! "--in the field, gathering Intelligence for the Autobots! And you know, it's not that abnormal to get covered in mech fluid after a fight is it?" "Oh, ah, Firestar, why thank you, I suppose it is nice to know my presence is appreciated," the scientist says a bit bashfully. Perceptor moves over to where Jacob and Apocryphacius are, hovering over the MRI, still in his microscope mode. "Of course, my alternate form clearly reflects my function among the Autobots--and scientists do not restate the obvious." His microscope module extends, zooming in on the results presented. "Ah, yes," Perceptor nods, "a correct observation. At this point, no, I cannot yet identify the peculiar drug within his internal system. Er, yes, a blood sample would be ideal," he says, "you need not be so insecure, my friend, I have heard of your significant contributions of repairing injured Autobots during battle and I do not doubt your ability." Grapple follows Hoist along the way, but tilts his crane as if tipping a hat. Hey, he's seen some human television, he knows it's a thing in England! ... it's a thing, isn't it? ... Either way, he still does it, and transforms as well. The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! Carly slips back next to Spike, and clutches her new lapels. "I am never taking this off!" she whispers to him. "/Ever/". Firestar turns back as she walks to the garage, brow quirked and lifting an empty hand in a pantomimed gesture of confusion. "What? That... doesn't even make sense. But no. I'm not. I don't answer to you. And I won't, until I receive my subpoena in the post, thanks. Aaaanyway~, the day I care about what happened to some geriatric's bauble is the day I hang up my axe." She gives a sassy little salute before leaving, shifting forms in the garage and taking off back out onto the road. She thought her exit would be dramatic, but she's held up in traffic over some damn blue box. Grrr. Firestar transforms into her Cybertronian Transport mode. Firestar vanishes out of reality. Firestar has left. Judgement 's face click around, and he looks at Perceptor despondently. No, no, no! Perceptor doesn't /understand/. Apocryphacius cannot do /anything/ correctly! At least, he feels that way. He tenders hesitantly, "Er, Mister Jacob, if I could draw a blood sample, so as to better analyze this unknown drug...?" Sherlock nods to Scoop. "I see. That explains why I've seen them pop up on both sides in the footage. How do they help you? Do you ever help THEM?" Sherlock glances over at Carly, still wearing his coat, but continues to loom towards Repugnus and now even Lestrange can't help but notice the goins-ons, especially with the armor clanging to the floor. He joins Sherlock and looks up. "Izzat so? How do you GATHER that intelligence, anyway? Y'know, Sherlock, I think you're right. This guy is awfully suspicious...." Jacob sighs and allows Apoc to do his thing. Spike Witwicky exhales slowly. "Carly, give the man his coat. It's probably very expensive and we're supposed to be saving up." Judgement does a standard set of blood draws in neat little vials that have different chemicals in them to test for different contents. If Jacob is low on iron, they'll know it. He offers the vials up to Perceptor. Goshdangit, Perceptor, be science-leadery! Carly sees Sherlock staring at her, and slowly buttons the coat up so it can't just be yanked off. "No, Spike, he gave it to me. Gentlemen give gifts to ladies. Apparently." Well, it looks like there's a house. A big house. With people inside the big house! And the woman at the front did mention other Autobots here, so.. Slowly, gently, Grapple... Rings the doorbell. HOW, one may ask, considering his hand is bigger than the door bell? Why, itty bitty poke with a crane hook, is how! POKE. DING. To answer that Scoop raises his hands and holds them out. Both Tracer and Holepunch flip backwards into the air to land in his hands, except each is now a sizable rifle instead. "Some become weapons, others become a power source, or even a head for their partner. It allows us to obtain a level of teammwork between us greater than a mere humanoid companion does." He smiles lightly at Carly and Spike. "No offense to our long standing earthly hosts, but I think you understand what I mean." "Being partnered with an Autobot allows us to operate in ways we would not be able to otherwise," Tracer's voice emits from one of the weapons. "Many of us are not warriors by nature, but together we can stand up for what we believe in for both races." Perceptor protoforms and gently takes the vials from Apocryphacius. "Thank you," he says, nodding at the Quintesson. "I shall take these back to my lab for further examination," he says, storing the vials very carefully in a metal case he has produced from his subspace compartment. He sighs. "Repugnus is efficient. All that we will not do, he does," the scientist states firmly. Hoist looks down at the sudden unexpected noise coming street level just in time to see Grapple's crane press against the doorbell. "Nicely done, Grapple! Perhaps now we can find out what is going inside this residence!" He looks up again to glance through the windows. "I don't see anyone inside..." Perceptor says, "Ah, Hoist" "Uh, well, you see, I use something called, uh... ROBINT. That's Robotic Intelligence," Repugnus says. "I interview subjects, and, er, compare what they tell to my knowledge base, and ah..." He looks up as Firestar apparently realized how to get out of this before he did! "...hey yeah, hold on now, I can just leave any time I want! And you aren't even a real cop anyway! Screw you, Sherlock!" He begins to run for the garage. "Monsterbots RETREEEEAT!" Perceptor says, "And Grapple, do come in, we are conducting and investigation." Grapple says, "An investigation?" Hoist says, "I have been itching for something to occupy myself with! What is that human phrase...the game is afoot?" Suddenly the doorbell goes off, and Jacob jumps slightly. Hopefully that didn't mess up the blood drawing too much. He glances at Lestrange. "I think someone's at the door," he says, rubbing the spot where he was poked. Blegh, that's going to be sore for a day or two. Grapple blinks twice at new information before glancin at Hoist. "Well, it seems we're being.. Invited.." He looks past Hoist, to the garage, and simply watches as Repugnus run sout of there flailing his arms in the air. "...Well, then. I believe they may be over there." Brilliant deduction! Perceptor says, "Er, yes, it would appear the humans wish to inquire about a stolen artifact." "None taken," says the mere humanoid companion, or Spike. "We needn't Autobot partners to become the weapons. We /are/ the weapons." His smile looks less pleasant. "Carly, it wasn't a gift." Repugnus' sudden departure earns a brow quirk. "Sup," Repugnus remarks to Grapple and Hoist as he runs out of the garage. Hoist trods toward the garage, but stops as Repugnus runs-and greets- the pair. The Autobot stares after the other for a moment before leaning down to look into the garage. "What seems to be the problem?" Sherlock raises an eyebrow at Carly and Spike, but is still busy with Repugnus. The doorbell rings, and an officer runs out to greet the new arrivals. "This way, uh.... sirs!" She points to the garage entrance. "This might be better suited for your..." Should she say size? Woudl that be offensive? She decides to say nothing and just points. "There's food and drink for you, too!" Sherlock nods to Scoop and Tracer. "Yes, I... do understand the value of...teamwork." He casts a very quick glance towards John, who misses it completely, given that he's still busy blogging everything going on. repugnus retreats, but not before Lestrange tells his officers to put out a watch for him. "I want to know whenever that Cybertronian is anywhere NEAR London..." He mutters. "He got too close to the truth!" Repugnus says, his voice trailing off as he runs down the driveway, eventually disappearing somewhere in London. Carly pats Spike on the shoulder. "But not a very big or dangerous weapon," she clarifies, in case the police try and arrest Spike for being a living weapon. She frowns at Spike. "Spike, he's cool with it, look, see. Stop trying to ruin everything good!" She gives a thumbs up and a smile to Sherlock. Perceptor turns his attention briefly over at Hoist and Grapple, who have just arrived. "Ah, welcome, my friends. We are in the middle of examining a human who appears to have several abnormalities. Of course, once further analysis has been conducted, we will be one step closer to fully solving the current predicament." To Lestrange, he says, "I wouldn't worry. He has a reputation to keep around the humans so he behaves to an extent when they are present. Prime needs to have a reason to keep him around, anyway." Hoist glances around all at the humans in the room before turning his gaze on Perceptor. "Abnormalities, you say? There seems to be a good deal of those occuring lately, but tell me, Perceptor...what particular sort of abnormalities are you referring to?" The garage WAS much more a spacious entry than the front door; or it is to them, anyway. Grapple looks at Perceptor with some curiosity, but medic-work was something that he never had a talent in. He's an architect, not a doctor. But, hey, look, they DO have refreshments here for some reason! Grapple wanders towards that. Sherlock sashays over to Carly and Spike now. He looms a bit over her, now, as well, eyes piercing. "I see... you have good taste, and I can also see that you enjoy...living dangerously." He says, brushing a finger over the collar of the coat... Lestrange doesn't look especially comforted by Perceptor's reassurances. He watches two new Autobots come in. Criminy, there's a lot of giant alien space robots in here..... "Uh, greetings! We're trying to ascertain who robbed the Hopeless Diamond from the wealthy collector who lives at this mansion. Some video and other evidence points to either this security guard here.." He points to Jacob, who has been scanned by Apoc and Percy, "..Or, possibly, an Autobot named Blurr." He looks to Sherlock. "And HE said he was about to tell us what really happened." Spike Witwicky's eyes narrow and he pokes Sherlock on the shoulder. "Lay off pal, she's happily married. Hnn, I don't have time for this. You 'bots can take over here, I need to get back to base." "Well, it would appear that he has suffered some amnesia. There is also a strange substance in his systems that I have not yet identified. I will return to my lab to examine the blood samples we have taken today," Perceptor addresses Hoist. "...oh really?" Perceptor says, sounding mildly amused. "Do tell, Holmerbatch." "Yes, quite right!" Carly links her arm (still clad in Sherlock's coat) around Spike's arm and turns to leave Hoist nods in answer to Perceptor. "I am not an expert in human anatomy, but from what I understand there are any number of conditions that could result in amnesia. This, ah, diamond was it...was there anything about it that could offer some explanation?" Spike Witwicky goes home. Spike Witwicky has left. Fortress Maximus has arrived. Sherlock raises an eyebrow as Spike gives him the brush-off, but he steps back, opening his hands in a "See? I mean no harm" manner. However, as Carly makes to leave with his coat, he grabs a hold of the collar. "Ah ah ah. I NEED that." He waits expectantly for his coat, but, raising an eyebrow amusedly, offers his scarf instead. "Trade?" He smiles. Carly slumps, a single tear trickling down her cheek. "Fine," she whispers in a half-sob as she hands the coat back to Sherlock, taking his scarf "Wait, aren't you a microscope thing?" Jake prods, an eyebrow raised at Perceptor. "I mean," he points at Apocryphacius. "He just set up a portable, on-demand brain scan MRI thing. Can't you just have a look at the samples now?" He really wants to know if he was drugged or if he'd fallen and hit his head or something. "No, not to my knowledge, I am not fully informed about the situation with the diamond anyhow, other than it is unlikely that any of the Autobots took it," Perceptor says to Hoist. "...to an extent," he continues, responding to Jake, inching uncomfortably away from him. "I can, but the resources in my lab prove much more able and can give much more detailed reports on the samples obtained today," Perceptor remarks. "If you'll excuse me, I will return to my lab now to examine them." And with that, the scientist strolls out of the garage, taking the metal case containing the samples with him. Grapple looks up from the snack bar as he overhears a piece of conversation. He looks to Lestrange, appearing slightly troubled. "There's proof that -BLURR- was responsible for a -THEFT-?" Hear that? That's absolute gobsmacked incredulity. Hoist hears the sound of Grapple being gobsmacked and, recognizing it quickly for what it is, moves across the garage to enact preventive measures. "Only supposed proof, Grapple, supposed...Blurr may be many things, but he has never been known to steal." Lestrange shakes his head at Hoist. "No, nothing special about the diamond...other than it was, 'you know, like the biggest one on Earth." He also listens as Apoc and Perceptor speak. "Amnesia...and drugs, huh? Interesting." Sherlock raises an eyebrow again at Perceptor. "Yes. The drugs fit right into what I believe happened." Inspector LeStrange turns to him. "So, do you have any ideas?" Sherlock sniffs at him dismissively. "Of COURSE I do. The Security Guard is innocent... he was indeed abducted against his will- and drugged so as to forget what happened- and who he saw. The rioters? They were a distraction, intended to cause confusion that would allow the thief an opportunity to strike." He turns and looks at the asembled 'Bots. "Early on in my investigation, I obtained some soil samples... You may recall that Blurr had been spotted in another part of town earlier. There is a particular kind of soil found only in that location. I studied the ground here just before I entered this room, and found small traces of that soil on the property here! They were left by what appeared to be Autobot-sized tracks just outside the driveway the robbery occurred on! I am afraid, my dear fellows, that your own man, er, mech, an Autobot- is indeed responsible for this crime!" "It is also my belief that Blurr, who I believe likely did this, did not act alone. Someone else is involved, someone who coordinated the rioters. Another smaller Cybertronian, perhaps(?), was spotted with Blurr earlier in London. It would benefit you, Autobots, if you could learn who this individual is. He was described as having an "oily" look about him. Of course, you're ROBOTS... I suppose you WOULD be oily sometimes, wouldn't you? Don't you need oil for your joints or something? But.... perhaps this individual is more "oily" than most?" John grins sheepishly at the Autobots. "A-again, he doesn't really mean that... I mean, about the "oily" look. He wouldn't make such assumptions about an entire race... er, species... er..." He half-whispers to his friend in an exasperated tone: "Sherlooock, that's right isn't it? They might find that description offensive, we don't knoooow..." Sherlock rolls his eyes, but does make a (still slightly arrogant) nod to the Autobots. "Of course. No offense meant, naturally." Lestrange hmmms. "That... does make sense. But we still aren't entirely sure if it really is BLurr, or just an illusion? A hologram or a frame job? Or perhaps a similar-looking Decepticon or something?" Sherlock waves a hand. "It is possible. But you know what I believe, now." There's yet another ring on bell as well. Eventually the person who opens the door will find Galen, who enters inside quietly. He comes in just in time to hear Tracer's explanations and responds as light heartedly as he can, "Although in some circumstances we too become vulnerable to certain anomalies that affects our Autobot partners as well." The ex-World Watch leader takes his place in the room, and quietly asks, "How far has the investigation gone? Is it true that one of our 'own' is truly involved?" Galen does his back to hold back a frown upon hearing Sherlock's conclusion. Grapple 's frown grows deeper and deeper as the explanation goes on. The 'proof' aimed at Blurr seems to set him in to a bit of a disgruntled phase. "...Dirt? Some dirt in a Cybertronian-sized mark on the ground?" More incredulity! Disturbd incredulity! Hoist has become lost in thought at the inspector's revelation about the size of the diamond, contemplating the possibilities, before turning to look around at Grapple as the sound of incredulity reaches his ears. He tries to shift Grapple off the incredulity train. "Grapple, you have used diamond as a building material, have you not? Are there any other instrinic properties that would make it valuable to a robber?" Grapple looks up at Hoist's question; he gives his friend a blank look for a moment. "I... I believe humans carve them to wear for ornamental purposes?" Lestrange looks up as Galen enters and sits down. "Greetings. Well, it's looking like it's a strong possibility. Several of the Autobots brought up the fact that it would be just like the Decepticons to try and, well... I guess deceive would be the word? It could be someone trying to frame Blurr, but I've got to say... it's not looking good for him. I would like it if we could bring him in for questioning." Grapple looks...disgruntled. "I... understand that this might be hard to accept. But surely you can see we have a reason to suspect Blurr, and a reason to want to question him. If he's innocent, he'd have no reason to hide anything, right?" He answers Hoist's question to Grapple with, "Well, around here, at least, a diamond means MONEY. And I would think there's got to be places a diamond THAT size would be seen as quite valuable. And it does appear someone else may be involved with this...." Jake sighs as Perceptor circumvents his attempts to get an immediate analysis. "But--!" he begins to protest, but the scientist is already gone. He shakes his head, sighing in disappointment again. Muttering, he looks up at Grapple. "No, we don't have any proof. Or anything close to it. Just speculation." And then Sherlock speaks his piece. Jake glares sharply at Holmerbatch. "Okay, so I was drugged and had some short-term memory loss. How do you know I was actually abducted. It I was drugged, my memories of being locked in a car might just a figment of my own imagination, I don't know! I don't even trust myself when I'm sober, sometimes. For all I know I got high somehow and did something without even knowing what I was doing." Yeah, he's an honest guy. If that was what had actually happened, he's willing to own up to it like a real man. "And on top of that, it still doesn't explain why an Autobot would steal a diamond. Even if he didn't want it himself, why would one of them even agree to cooperate with someone who does?" Jake's gaze falls upon Galen as he walks in. He recognizes the former member of the World Watchers--he's probably seen him on TV at one point or another. "I mean--right? If you don't trust me, or even their own word, here's a guy who's in one of their heads all the time." he says, pointing. "And even if I didn't steal it, that doesn't mean this Blurr guy did. It could have been a Decepticon, trying to frame him by tricking him into touring London in just the right place at the right time." Grapple looks sharply to the human known as 'Jake'. "A moment. You were locked in a -car-?" Squint. Thinking going on here, people. Watch that clockwork-filled brain turn! "..What sort of car? Do you remember what the inside looked like?" Hoist is about to respond to Hoist, but the other Autobot speaks up first to the human known only as..."Jake". He steps back to study each of them in turn before addressing Grapple again. "What are you thinking, Grapple?" Grapple looks to Hoist with that continuesly disturbed frown on his face. "Blurr is a RACING VEHICLE. Wouldn't the inside of his carriage have a very particular look to them?" Jacob just shrugs at Grapple's question. "I don't know, it just looked like a car, probably a coupe. I was drugged, so how much do you expect me to remember about it?" Lestrange just kind of nods to the Autobots. "Yes, wasn't that covered in the notes we sent you? Sorry, yes, he was apparently stuffed in a car of some sort during the abduction. The odd thing was- there were almost no unusual tire tracks found at the property. Just in one spot- and the tracks were odd... like nothing we've ever seen." Sherlock merely looks haughtily at Jacob, bored again now that he has done his deducing. Hoist nods to the Inspector and then turns to face Grapple. "If there were tracks, it could not have been Blurr by process of elimintation, as Blurr has no way to leave treads. Perhaps we should investigate these marking ourselves." Caught up in the possiblities of the idea, he begins to make his way out of the garage. Galen nods humbly at Lestrange, "Well, I still hope that isn't the case. Let me know if there's anything needed to be done to help hasten this investigation." He then raises both of his hands up to chest height in response to Jake's comments, "I'm just here to make sure my people remains orderly and cooperate with the investigation." Grapple looks from Jake to Lestrange; this was a little out of his usual field of expertise. In fact, this was COMPLETELY out of his expertise. Then Hoist brings up his own deduction and.. Aha! PROOF OF INNOCENCE! ..Kind of sort of proof? "Perhaps we could compare the tracks that were found to Autobots able to leave marks if it helps to prove that we were not responsible...?" He also had no actual authority to do any of this. Lestrange nods to Galen. "Understood." He looks around at the remaining individuals. "Well... I'm not sure they were TIRE tracks, per se... they were marks of a vehicle we are completely unfamiliar with. In other words, something without normal tires at all, really. And something picked the guard up FAST- without leaving any marks behind. It was... very strange. But Blurr is apparently some kind of hovercar? THAT might fit quite well with what evidence was observed at the scene. We would like it if we could obtain some records of whatever kind of ...marks Blurr tends to leave behind when... in whatever form he happens to be in." Sherlock, meanwhile, sighs... "SO BORED." The lanky detective has done his work, and now has better things to do. So he gets up and begins to head out, John following behind. John stops and waves to the new Autobots. "It was really nice to meet you too!" Grapple is still frowning. Still frowning. SO FROWNY at Lestrange. "You seem absolutely convinced it was Blurr." Kastner groans, shaking his head as Lestrange gets it wrong again. "No, Inspector. I have vague memories of being trapped in a car, that doesn't mean it actually happened, especially if I was drugged." He nods fervently at the mention that there were no tire tracks anywhere. "See? Even more evidence of that not even being real." Suddenly, he stands up. "Oh, come on Galen. Can't you at least speak on your friends' behalf?!" The young man looks incredulous, almost appalled, then turns toward Lestrange and Sherlock as he begins to leave. "The Autobots have been working with us humans for years, trying to protect us from the Decepticons. They put their lives on the line every day. And not only that, look how far our technology has come as a result of it? And THIS is how we treat them? By accusing them of stealing things that they'd have no real reason to steal?!" He points an accusing finger at Sherlock's back. "As if it weren't enough that the rest of the galaxy is trying to destroy their home planet, do we have to turn against them, as well? You're starting to sound just like Silas, and his damned cult of racist terrorists!" Yup, he's livid. Galen turns his attention back to the man that is confronting him, but he only offers an assured smile, "I think you're mistakening my being easy going, because I have faith in the innocence of my colleague, with indifference." He extends his right hand out once more in an attempt to deescalate the livid man, "It wouldn't do us or the other Autobots that we represent any good if we were uncooperative and belligerent in this investigation." He looks over to the investigators, "Perhaps we can send investigators of our own to join forces with yours? Red Alert might be an excellent candidate for this matter." Lestrange shakes his head. "No, I'm not. But as an inspector, I need all the evidence in order to make a reasonable assessment of facts. All I'm asking for is information. If the marks don't match Blurr's...uh...whatever he leaves, then all is well and good for everyone, right? But it IS odd that the guard just disappeared- into thin air. People don't actually DO THAT around here. But a really fast hovercar? Now THAT could pick someone up and make them disappear- and without leaving tracks at all... just like we didn't find any tracks on that driveway the guard vanished from." Then Kastner loses his cool, and Detective Inspector Lestrange finds his blood pressure rising. "Settle down, Jacob. You are still a suspect and I suggest you play nice here, or you WILL be under arrest. Lestrange nods to Galen. "Yes, thanks! That would be quite helpful!" Sherlock deigns a brief glance towards Jacob. "Don't waste my time. I don't even know who Silas is. I assume this is one of the Autobots or other aliens? I observe what is going on around London, it is my specialty and, frankly, anything outside of Britain... bores me." He leaves with a haughty swish of his coat. Grapple is still frowny-faced. "I'm certain Blurr would cooperate." He doesn't entirely know what else to say. "Uhm... Do you need any more information?" Jacob huffs and folds his arms. He is tempted to argue that if Holmerbatch never pays attention to anything outside of Britain, then how does he know it's boring? But then he realizes it's pointless, and besides, the arrogant detective is gone already. "Wanker..." he mutters to himself, then glares at Lestrange. "You accuse people based on evidence, not a lack of evidence. Good god, why am I telling you this, Lestrange? you're the investigator--I'm just some lousy, unreliable security guard. Tch! Whatever, I'm done here." Jacob then storms out, clearly still upset. But he knows Lestrange was at least right about it not being a good idea for him to continue venting like that, which is his primary reason for removing himself from the situation. Inspector Lestrange shakes his head to Grapple. "Nah. I think if Galen sends this "Red Alert" fellow we'll get the information we need." He nods again. "We appreciate your cooperation, and understand how... difficult this is for you. Hopefully this will all just be a misunderstanding." He looks a bit tired now, especially as Jacob storms out. "We appreciate you coming out and talking with us today.” Grapple twitches in what might be a small smile. "Good luck with your investigation and with Red Alert." With that, he assumes his part in this is over. And probably for the best, because he really had very little idea what to do! So, the architect turns in to his happy crane mode and starts to drive off.